Yami no Shinigami
by Ruby Warrior Girl 730
Summary: Multicrossover but follows the storyline of Yami no Mastuei. Yugi is shingami working for the ministry of hades trouble comes her with a new case and new partner. YYxY SxJ
1. The Nagasaki Files Pt1

**Yami no Shinigami**

**Don't ****own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yami no Matsuei**

Cast

FemYugi as Tsuzuki

Yami as Hisoka

FemJoey as Watari

Seto as Tatsumi

Siegfried as Older Gushoshin

Leon as Younger Goshoshin

Iron Heart as Chief Konoe

Pegasuas as Enma

Dartz as Muraki

In this fanfic Yugi is 26-years old.

* * *

Yugi was waiting for Tea to come for with the filling to the donuts she had made. Yugi spotted Tea and ran up to her.

"Here you are yugi-chan." Tea said oras she handed the bag to Yugi. "Thanks Tea I've waiting way to long for this." Then something occured to Tea. "Yugi-chan wasn't your luch break over an hour ago?" Tea asked. Yugi looked at the clock. "Crap I'm late and Seto's gonna kill me." Yugi said. Yugi arrived at The Ministy of Hades in a frantic state knowing she was going to get it from her boss. Yugi burst into the meeting room waiting for her punishment. "You're late again Yugi." Seto said. The weight in Yugi's hands got lighter and she saw Joey walking away with a box in her hands. Hey Joey I worked hard on those donuts." Yugi said "I know it really shows in the taste." Joey said after taking a bite of one. "Yugi sat as she watched the others eat her donuts. "You've really outdone yourself this time Yugi." Iron Heart said. "Yugi as you can see men have been dying of blood loss." Seto said. "So I'm going to Nagasaki to investigate it." Yugi said. Seto nodded. The mission was already set but something occured to Yugi. "Hey where's my new partner?" Yugi asked. "You'll meet him in Nagasaki." Seto said.

Yugi arrived in Nagasaki still bummed about her donuts. Yugi was walking when she bumped into another woman. "Exscuse me." The woman said. The woman ran off. Yugi noticed what looked like lipstick on her the collar of her shirt. Yugi walked into an alleyway and saw a dead man there. Yugi took a closer look at her collar._'Blood._' Yugi thought. Yugi ran after the woman she bumped into before. The search lead her to a church. Yugi saw a man praying.

"Exscuse me sorry for interupting you but has anyone come through here?" Yugi asked. The man turned around. Yugi noticed that that he had one blue eye and one gold eye. "No one has come through here." The man said. Yugi left the church in search for the woman again she was walking around when she felt something poking her in the back "Don't move." A voice said behind her. "Hey let's be reasonable about this we don't wamt to kill anybody." Yugi said. "You're one to talk vampire." The voice said. "Wait you got the wrong person I'm not the vampire." Yugi said. "Hold it there's a mixup here." Siegfried said. Yugi turned around to see a 16-year old male version of her holding a gun. "Yugi-chan what on earth are you doing?" Siegfried asked. "Me he's the one who's pointing the gun to me." Yugi said. Siegfried looked closer at at the teen. "Ah he's your new partner." Siegfried said

Yugi, the teen, and Siegfried were at a restaraunt. "I'm Yugi Mutou it's nice to meet you." Yugi said with a big smile. "Yami Sennen nice to meet you too." Yami said. _'He points a gun at me and acts like nothing happened._' Yugi thought. "So how did you die you're pretty young to be doing this sort of work." Yugi said. "I died of an incurable illness the doctors couldn't do anything about it." Yami said. "I'm sorry for that." Yugi said. "So I've heard a lot about you they say that you're the best in the Ministry." Yami said. "Yami I'm but whoever told you that tricked you because the thing Yugi-chan is the best at is slacking off." Siegfried said. "This can't be I will not tolerate this!" Yami exclaimed. Yugi just took some food which happened to be on Yami's plate. "Hey that was mine." Yami said. "Relax Yami it's food there's a lot left." Yugi said. Yami then took some food from Yugi's plate as payback. Then an all out war started as they both took food from. Yami thought he won but his mouth started to get hot. Yami grabbed the nearest drink which happened to be Yugi's red wine. "Wait no that's my-" Yugi started to say but Yami drank it. "Red wine." Yami said as he fainted.

Yugi was upset right now wot only did she have to carry Yami all the way back to their hotel with no help from Siegfried but now Yami was taking up all the bed. "This is the worst day of my afterlife." Yugi growled. "Well it's your own fault Yugi-chan for fighting with a kid." Siegfried said while he was working on his laptop. "Hey what are are you doing Siegfried?" Yugi asked. "I'm checking Yami's file something just doesn't seem right." Siegfried said. Yugi read the file. '_Yami was cursed who would do such a thing?' _Yugi thought. Yugi decided to watch T.V. and found the vampire from today. "Singing sensation Miho has agreed to sing here in Nagasaki." The reporter said. The nexy day Yugi and Yami were walking to a T.V studio.

"Hurry up Yami this case won't solve itself." Yugi called behind her. "Don't speak so loud my head hurts." Yami groaned. "Well that's what you get for drinking wine at your age." Yugi said in a scolding way. "Why are you okay you drank much more wine then I did?" Yami asked her. "I maybe a woman but I can my liquior." Yugi said proudly. "Hey that's nothing to be proud of." Yami said as he clutched his head. Yugi gave Yami a cold drink to help and they walked the rest of the way to the studio. As they arrived Yami felt Miho's presence not far from them. They found Miho attempting to bite one of the studio workers. but while they were stopping Miho a giant white serpent appeared. "Any ideas on how ot stop this overgrown lizard?" Yami asked. "Yeah just one watch and learn kid." Yugi said. "Hey I'm hot a kid." Yami said. _"Ye spirits who protect me I call upon you now to vanquish this beast come out Mahad"_ Yugi chanted and a man with long purple hair and dressed in purple armor appeared. "Hello Yugi it's a pleasure to see you again." Mahad said. "It's pleasure to see you too Mahad." Yugi said. Mahad made quick work of the sepent and returned to his home in the Shadow realm. Yugi and Yami returned to the Ministryto find out that Miho was already dead.


	2. The Nagasaki Files Pt2

**Yami no Shinigami**

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yami no Matsuei

Yugi and Yami were in the conference room with disbelieving eyes.

"Seto tell me this is a mistake." Yugi said.

"There is no mistake Yugi her name is in the records." Seto said.

"But but we saw her." Yugi said.

"Someone must have resurected Miho." Yami said.

"It must have been her mother" Yugi said.

"No it would have to be someone with great power." Joey said

"Well partner we better get back to work." Yugi said to Yami.

"Thanks but I'll get some work done on my own." Yami said as he left the room.

"Hey don't forget to meet me at lunch." Yugi called after him. "That reminds me Yugi here's some money." Seto said as he gave it Yugi. "Thank you Seto." Yugi said. "I'm warning you now Yugi if go over budget _there will be **consequences**_." Seto said. '_Yikes when Seto says things in that voice he's not kidding' _Yugi thought. "Don't worry Seto you can count on me." Yugi said. After that Yugi left. _'I know she's going to go over budget and I always feel the need to warn her even though I know she doess anyway.' _Seto thought.

**Change of time and place**

Yami had been wandering around Nagasaki searching for Miho. As he was walking Yami started to see flashes. _'Why don't I remeber anything from that night._' Yami thought frantically. Yami then decided to go back to the ministry which quick because he teleported there. Yami walked through the halls when came into the library. Yami walked in to find Siegfreid and a young boy with long pink hair in a ponytail.

"Hello Yami-kun I'd like to meet my little brother Leon." Siegfreid said.

"Hello Yami-kun it's nice to meet Yugi-chan's new partner." Leon said with a bow.

"You still have a crush on Yugi-'chan little brother?" Siegfried asked.

"I DO NOT" Leon yelled with an obvious blush on his face.

"Then why are you blushing?" Siegfreid asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"You're embarrassing me nii-san that's why." Leon replied. As the two brothers were arguing Yami walked to the back of the library.

**Change of time and place**

At a restuarant Yugi wasn't happy. _'I can't believe he actually stood me up.'_ Yugi thought as she ate a bite of her apple pie. "Wow she looks real mad." A waitress said. "The poor woman her boyfriend must have stood her up." Another waitress said. "Well her boyfriend is an idiot to do that someone as hot as that." One waiter said. "How old do you think she is?" Another waiter asked. "Judging from her height those beautiful curves and that chest I'd say she's 26." The waiter said. The other waiter went to Yugi's table. "Exscuse ma'am would you like the check?" The waiter asked her. "Yes thank you very much." Yugi said with a smile. "Y-Y-You're very welcome ma'am." The waiter said with a blush on his face. "Smooth very smooth I don't think she noticed your face turning into a tomato." The other waiter said. The waiter came back with Yugi's check and when Yugi saw the check she got depressed. _'Great now I'm really gonna get it from Seto._' Yugi thought. Yugi paid for her meal and left the restuarant when suddenly she head a scream. Yugi ran toward where she heard the scream.

"What happened?" Yugi asked. "My little girl collapsed." A mother said. "We have to take her to a doctor." Yugi said. "Exscuse me I'm a doctor let me see the girl." A man with long green hair and mismatshed eyes came foward. '_I recognize him from yesterday in the church the same day a **certain someone** pointed a gun at me.' _Yugi thought. A few hours later Yugi and the man were sitting on a bench. "I never did get your name." Yugi said, "My naime is Dartz and you are?" Dartz asked. "I'm Yugi Motou." Yugi said. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Dartz said. "Well I have to get going there's something I have to take care of." Yugi said as she got up from the bench. Dartz walked over to her leaned real close and whisphered: " Be Ms. Yugi careful you wouldn't want to lose someone close to you." Yugi left the park to find Yami confused why he had said that.

**Change of time and place**

Yami reached his destination a door that said restricted on it.

"You're late for our kid and I don't like to be stood up." Yugi said.

"Leave me alone this doesn't concern you." Yami said.

"Yes it does now come on I need you to tail Miho." Yugi said as she grabbed Yami's wrist.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." Yami yelled as dark energy flew out of him and sent Yugi back.

"You really hate me don't you?" Yugi asked as the small wound on her wrist healed in instanly.

"No just stay away from me." Yami said in a frightened voice.

"Hey are you okay kid?" Yugi asked as she tried to touch him.

"Don't touch me," Yami said as he slapped her hand away "I'm an empath so physical contact makes it harder for me and your anger it hurts."

"Listen kid the reason why shinigami work in pairs is because if they work alone they would be consumed by the power they have." Yugi said.

After that yugi left Yami alone.

**Change of time and place**

It was night the park was empty except for one person. Yugi was sleeping on the bench when someone snuck up on Yugi and put their hands on her neck. Miho was about to bite into Yugi's neck when Yugi opened her eyes and jumped away from her. Whhen was about cast a spell when seal surrounded her and trapped her. Somewhere close by Yami was just sulking when he sensed Yugi was in trouble. Yami saw a pentagram in the sky and he ran were it was. he found where it was used his gun to to shoot the all five points. Yugi felt the seal release her.

"Alright Miho time send you back." Yugi said as she casted her spell. The spell surrounded Miho and she fainted. "Baka woman what were you thinking?!" Yami exclaimed as he hit Yugi on the head. "Itai Yami you know it's not nice to hit a lady." Yugi said. "Hmph baka woman." Yami muttered. "Hey are you alright Miho?" Yugi asked. "Thank you for freeing me." Miho said. "It's our job to do this so don't worry about it." Yugi said with a big smile on her face. "Miss Yugi I one last request to make." Miho said. "What that Miho?" Yugi asked. "I would like to sing one last time before I go." Miho said. "You'll be able to sing one last time Miho." Yugi said.

**Later that night**

Yugi and Yami were listening to Miho sing. "Well let's get a drink but you're getting juice I'm not carrying you to bed again" Yugi sai"Oh shut up. Yami said as he blushed. As they were listening to Miho Yami saw Dartz. Dartz walked and Yami followed him. "I didn't expect to see you again boy." Dartz said. "You know me?" Yami asked. Yami's life became lifeless and he fell forward and Dartz caught him. "Yami where are you?" Yugi called as she was searching for Yami when she stepped on what she thought was water but it was blood. _"Be careful Miss Yugi you wouldn't want to lose some close to you_." Those words came back to haunt her. Yugi vowed she would get Yami back.


	3. The Nagasaki Files Pt3

**Yami no Shinigami**

**Don't own either one**

"Speak"=Talking

'_Speak'=_Thinking

((Speak))=Telepathic conversation between Yugi & Yami

Yugi was leaning on the rail near where Yami was kidnapped. _'What does Dartz want no I can't worry about that now I have to find Yami I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him.' _Yugi thought. Yugi was trying to figure the best action but she couldn't think of any. She was waiting for Dartz to call her.

"Yugi-chan." Seigfreid said. "I'm sorry it's fault that Yami was kidnapped if I had been paying attention it would have happened." Yugi said. Seigfreid was about to reply when Yugi's phone rang. Yugi answered her phone. "Hello so nice to hear from you." Dartz said. "Dartz where is Yami What have you done with him?" Yugi asked. "Oh don't worry about him the boy is fine I"d like to meet with you at the place where we first met I"m waiting," Dartz said then he hung up. "I'm going to meet him." Yugi said as she walked off "But Yugi-chan it's trap you can't go." Seigfreid said. "If I don't go then Yami could die I won't let that happen." Yugi said. Then Yugi released a locator spell to find where Dartz has Yami. Yugi ran all the way to the church where she first met Dartz. Yugi went inside and saw Dartz praying. "Finally my prayers have been answered." Dartz said. "Where's Yami?" Yugi asked. Dartz tossed her a tissue wit blood on it.( A/N:I'ts Yami's blood.) Yugi's eyes widened. "Are you coming ?" Dartz asked. Yugi just followed him.

"The sakura petals are beautiful and they add to your raidiance Ms. Yugi." Dartz said as they walked over a hill. Yugi didn't answer she was lost in her thoughts and Dartz wasn't happy about it. "Humans are fragile creatures it only takes one precise hit to either permantly put them out of commission or kill them and also in human nature to seek the warmth of another with the deception of love, compassion, and kindness don't you think Ms. Yugi?" Dartz asked while they were one a bridge. "Yami." Yugi said as she was looking the opposite direction. Dartz's anger rose. Dartz and Yugi went to a local cafe. "More sugar in your tea Ms. Yugi?" Dartz asked as spooned sugar into the cup. "what are you after Dartz?" Yugi asked. "I hear you have a sweet tooth this cafe is very famous for it's desserts." Dartz said ignoring her question. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Yugi yelled. "If I created an incident the Ministry would be forced to act and send their most powerful shinigami." Dartz said. "If I'm who you're after then let Yami go" Yugi said. "Sorry but you'll have to a little longer before you can see the boy." Dartz said. Yugi just glared at him. "I know that boy personally I should know him I'm the one who killed him." Dartz said. "What?!" Yugi exclaimed. "The boy saw something he shouldn't have seen but just to simply kill him would have been boring so I cast curse on him that would slowly take his life." Dartz said calmly. "Dartz you bastard." Yugi said angrily. "You're even more beautiful with those amethyst eyes full of anger." Dartz said. Just then there was a tapping at the window it was her locator. "Well I'll take my leave now I hope we meet again soon Ms. Yugi." Dartz said as he left.

**Change of time and place**

Yami was tied which gave him time to think about things but one particular thought kept coming back to him no matter how many times he pushed it out of his mind. The thought was actually a person. '_Why can't I stop thinking about her?' _Yami thought as Yugi's smiling appeared in his mind. _'She sure was a fussy one.' _Yami thought as smile appeared on his face.

"Yami." Yugi called. Yami opened his to see Yugi and Seiigfreid standing there. Yugi ran over to Yami and started to cut his binds. "Baka woman why did you come it's trap." Yami said. "You're my partner Yami it's my duty to save you when you're trouble trap or not." Yugi said. "Well boy you really are an iratating nusance." Dartz said as he appeared behind them. "Dartz you bastard we are not tools for you to use." Yugi said as took out her fuuda. Dartz summoned a three headed dragon and it attacked Yugi. "You have to do better then that defeat me Dartz." Yugi said. As Dartz and Yugi were battling Yami tried to stand up but his injuries were too much. "Yami-kun don't try to move your injuries need time to heal." Seigfrreid said. "But I have to put another shield up." Yami protested. As the battle raged on Yugi noticed Yami. "Yami!" Yugi exclaimed. "How annoying." Dartz said as orded his dragon to attack Yami and Seigfreid. The shield was starting to break. "STOP" Yugi yelled. "Ms. Yugi only look at me." Dartz said as he ordered the dragon to attack them again. "DON'T DO IT!" Yugi yelled. Yami waited for the attack but never came he opened his eyes to see Yugi embracing and protecting him. Yugi threw up blood "Yugi-chan." Seigfried gasped. "It's over boy hand her over." Dartz said. Yami held Yugi tighter. ((Can you hear listien we don't have much time I wan to borrow your strength.)) Yugi said. ((But what will happen to you?)) Yami asked. ((Don't worry about that.)) Yugi said. ((Alright.)) Yami said. Yami stood up with Yugi and then she went behind him. "_Ye spirits who protect me come out Mahad and vanguish this evil." _Yami chanted. Mahad appeared and enraged to hid mistress hurt. "You sorry excuse for a dragon you will pay for hurting Lady Yugi." Mahad said. It only took one blast from his to kill it. After that Yugi an unconscious Yami out of the building.

**Change of time and place**

It was raining and Yami was in heavy thought.

"You'll catch a cold." Yugi said walking up beside him "Worry about yourself baka woman." Yami said "Come on let's get some thing to eat." Yugi said as she walked away,"I won't get in trouble for you." Yami said as he followed her.


	4. The Devil's Trill Pt1

**Don't own either one**

"Speak"= Talking

"_Speak"_=Yugi summoning her spirits

_'Speak'=_ Thoughts

((Speak))= Telepathic connection between Yugi and Yami

**"Speak"= Zorc talking**

It was three weeks after the incident with Dartz. Yugi and Yami were becoming a little closer. Well not much progress was made since Yami still refused to open up to Yugi still she never gave up. Now they have a new case.

"Alright Atem you can open your eyes." The doctor said. "Thank you doctor." Atem said. Atem opened his eyes and looked out the window there he saw two people standing behind a tree. Atem was surprised to see that both of them looked like him. Atem rubbed his eyes. The people were gone. "Doctor I would like to know the person who donated their cornea for my operation." Atem said. "Why do want to know that?" the doctor asked. "I would like to thank them." Atem said. "I'm sorry but the one donated their cornea passed away." the doctor said. "Did they have any relatives?" asked Atem. "Yes he has a daughter by the name of Mana she lives in the orphanage down the road." the doctor said.

Atem made his way to the orphanage. There he saw a little girl with brown hair playing. The girl stopped playing and looked at the boy. Atem walked over to the girl and kneeled down.

"Hello my name is Atem Millenium nice to meet you." Atem said. "I'm Mana nice to meet you too." Mana said. Atem and Mana went inside into her room. "Atem can I call you Ate-chan?" Mana asked. "Sure you can call me that I don't mind." Atem said. "Ate-chan thank you for being my friend." Mana said. "You're welcome Mana." Atem said. "You play the violin?" Mana aked pointing to the violin case in his hand. "Yes that's one of the reasons I'm here I wanted thank you because of the your father's donation I'm able to play the violin again and I also want to say sorry." Atem said. "It's alright you don't have say sorry." Mana said. Atem just smiled. "Ate-chan one day can you play your violin one day?" Mana asked "I promise I'll play for you one day." Atem said.

**That Night**

Atem was in his room looking at the scenery outside his window. The rain was coming down hard thunder crashed and lightening flashed. _'Why do I feel so guilty?' _Atem asked himself. _'I feel as though my very existence is sin these and feelings won't leave me." _Atem thought. Those thoughts and feelings ran through his mind and heart all night.

**The Next Day**

"Welcome back Mr. Millenium." Mr. Harrison the principal said. "It's great to be back Mr. Harrison." Atem said. "I know this such short notice but I was hoping would do a solo concert at the annual performance this year." Mr. Harrison said. "It's no problem sir I would be happy to perform." Atem said. Atem left his office and walked to his classroom there he was greeted by his friends. "Hey Atem it's great to have you back." Brandon said. "It's great to be back." Atem said. Hey Atem did you get the operation done?" Cindy asked. "Can't you tell?" Atem teased as he winked his eye. Cindy and the other girls blushed. "Well well well look who's back." Someone said. "Saionji I'm not in the mood so go away." Atem said. "What's matter Atem are you scared?" Saionji asked. "I'm not scared of someone who had to use his father's money to get into this school." Atem said. "Why you little!" Saionji exclaimed. "You know it's true so beat it." Atem said. Saionji walked off. "You sure showed him Atem." Brandon said. "Yeah well he's not even a challenge." Atem said. Suddenly Atem felt a pain in his right eye "Atem are you alright?" Brandon asked. "Yeah I'll got to the nurse's office." Atem said. Atem walked to the nurse's office opened the door and walked. There he saw a woman who looked just like him but her eyes were purple and her hair flowed down her back. "Excuse me but where is Ms. Collins?" Atem asked. "Ms. Collins was called away so I'm here for I will be here for a while." Yugi said. "I have a headache." Atem said. Yugi walked over to the cabinet and took out a bottle. "Here's some aspirin." Yugi said holding the bottle. "That's for stomach pain." Atem said then walked over to the cabinet and took out the bottle of aspirin. "I see my mistake." Yugi said. "Get yourself together you're the doctor here." Atem said. Atem left after that. "There's no doubt about it they are so alike in fact they could be twins." Yugi said.(A/N:She means that Yami and Atem are alike)

**Later that day**

In the music room where all the instruments are saionji snuck in there with malicious intent. Saionji opened Atem's locker and lit a match. _'Let's see how the great Atem Millenium is when he has no violin.' _Saionji thought as he threw the match in Atem's locker. The fire alarm went off in the classroom and while everyone else was panicing Atem could see the fire through the blackboard. Outside the school a big black dog was staring at the fire.

**Change of place**

"Mana I can't keep my promise to you." Atem said. "Why not?" Mana asked. "There was a fire at my school and my violin was burned I mean it wasn't special and it was out if tune but it was a keepsake from my father." Atem said. Mana walked over to her closet opened the door and took out a violin case she brought it over to Atem. "You could have this one Ate-chan it belonged to my father but I want you to have it." Mana said. "Mana it doesn't work that way there is connection between the violinist and his violin if there is no connection then the comes out awful." Atem said. Atem looked at the violin._ 'Whoah it feels like the violin is calling me.'_Atem thought. Atem decided to accept Mana's gift.

**The Next Day**

The sound of bad violin playing could be heard at school.

"Alright I heard enough." Mr. Rupert the music teacher said. The student that was playing took his seat. "Mr. Rupert why don't you let Atem play I'm sure even he could play his new violin." Saionji said. "Mr. Milllenium Come down here." Mr. Rupert said. Atem grabbed his violin and walked down. Atem started to play the melody was beautiful. Everyone stared in awe as the melody filled the room. Atem felt like something was controlling him while he played. Atem recognized the song he was playing it was the hardest but the most beautiful song called The Devil's Trill. Atem was swept away he couldn't control himself. Suddenly his hand slipped and his bow cut his cheek.

**Change of place**

Atem's friends were in the nurse's office waiting for him to finish up. Yugi was curious when she some students whispering about a devil so she decided to ask Atem's friend what happened.

"What's this about a devil?" Yugi asked. "Not the actual devil Atem was playing a song called The Devils Trill." Brandon said. "I see." Yugi said. Atem touched the bandage on his cheek after he had come out of the nurse's office. All the other students were whispering and Atem knew what they were whispering about. School was over for the day and Atem went to visit Mana, but when he tried to approach her Mana hid behind the nun. "Go away." Mana said. "It's alright Mana it's just Mr. Millennium." The nun said. What they didn't know was that a big black dog was standing right behind Atem. Atem left the orphanage and decided to go home. Atem was walking when he thought he heard a voice calling his name. Atem ignored it but the voice was still calling his name. Atem became fearful and ran into the nearest church. **"Atem Millenium your existence is not needed you are nothing but the devil in human skin."** A dark ominous voice said. '_He's right I should have taken my life a few night ago when I felt guilty about my existence._' Atem thought. Atem took the knife on the altar and slit his own throat. Atem fell to the ground as pool of crimson blood formed around him. 'Kurii' Said a little brown furry monster with four green legs and three claws at the end of each leg.(A/N: if you've watched Yu-Gi-Oh! then you who this is.) The little guy came out from behind the altar and tried wake Atem up. A shadow loomed over them. "It's okay Kuriboh he's going to be alright." Yugi said. 'Kurii.' Kuriboh said as he nuzzled his mistress's cheek. "_Ye spirits who protect me come on out Kira(1)._" Yugi said. A woman with blue skin and long blonde hair wearing a green dress appeared. "Hello mistress Yugi how may I be of service to you today." Kira asked. "Heal this boy please." Yugi said. Kira chanted a spell and wound on Atem's neck closed leaving a scar. Yugi then picked Atem up bridal-style and walked out the church. Yami was waiting outside for her. "What happened to him?" Yami asked. "He slit his own throat." Yugi said. "It's demeaning for any male to be carried like that by a female ." Yami said. '_You would be embarrassed if you found out that I carried you like this after the restaurant incident.' _Yugi thought. "You what?" Yami excaimed. "Oops I forgot about your empathy." Yugi said. "Grrr baka woman." Yami said.

**Change of place**

Atem woke up in a daze. Atem looked out the window and saw cherry blossoms.

"Where am I?" asked Atem. "You're in the Ministry of Hades." Yugi said as she sat in the chair in front of the infirmary bed and Yami stod next to her. "You're the nurse from school." Atem said. "You gave us quite a scare Atem." Yugi said. "W-What's happening to me?" Atem asked. '_Am I under a curse._' Atem thought. "No you're not under a curse you're under someone else's contract." Yami said. "Did you read mind?" Atem asked. "Yes I did." Yami said. "I'm not under any contract." Atem said. "Yes you are it's on your cornea." Joey said as she walked in the infirmary. "What does this person person want with me?" Atem asked. "You're not the one he wants he's after Mana." Yami said

(1)-Kira is the Mystical Elf


End file.
